


Lunch Break

by ssh_bbhdy



Series: SHS SeHo [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, SHS Seho, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssh_bbhdy/pseuds/ssh_bbhdy
Summary: "Ayun na nga, as I was saying, wala naman akong PROBLEMA SA PAGLANDI, ang akin lang, sana nag-aambag muna diba?"Lunch break na naman, tambay lang ulit si Junmyeon sa loob ng classroom samantalang ang kaklase niyang si Sehun, ayun, nakakainis pa rin.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: SHS SeHo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> break muna ako sa pag-eenglish HAHAHAHAH share ko lang po, maikli lang to, enjoy reading kung meron man hehe ^^

Ang ilang estudyante ay kumakain sa canteen, ang iba nasa court para maglaro o di kaya naman ay makinuod at ang karamihan naman, nakatambay sa iba’t ibang lugar para magdaldalan, iyan ang madalas na eksena tuwing lunch break. Hindi exempted dito ang SHS student na si Junmyeon Kim na nabibilang sa panghuling deskripsyon. 

Madalas ang ganap niya tuwing lunch break ay manatili sa classroom, ang mga kaibigan niya ay nakapalibot sa kaniya habang nagkukwentuhan sila ng kung anumang topic ang pumasok sa isipan. Palaging hawak ang ballpen at nakapatong naman sa armchair ang libro, papel o notebook. Bakit? Dahil nagpapanggap este pinipilit niyang gumawa ng requirements habang dumadaldal. 

“Totoo! Sinabi mo pa! Nauuna yung quiz bago turo? Unbelievable! Diba Jun?”

Tumango si Junmyeon kay Jongdae dahil totoo, isa rin yon sa mga nirereklamo niya palagi. Si Junmyeon ang parang leader sa grupo nila, hindi man katalinuhan, at least walang bagsak. Hindi siya papaawat sa pakikipag-away at syempre hindi rin magpapahuli sa daldalan.

“Mag-advance reading daw kasi kayo, joke,” singit ni Kyungsoo na agad namang binawi nang tiningnan siya ni Junmyeon.

“Anong advance ka diyan? Edi sana hindi na ako pumasok. Sa bahay nalang ako, dun na ako mag-aral tapos sila magbayad sakin, ganun?,” sabi ni Junmyeon sabay irap.

“Joke nga lang eh.”

“Tama si Jun, Kyungsoo. Wag ka nga! Kumakampi ka pa kay Ms. Chem palibhasa paborito ka non,” sabi naman ni Jongdae na agad namang itinanggi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ilang minutes nalang?,” tanong ni Junmyeon kay Yixing na hindi nawawalan ng relo. Araw-araw ay iba-iba pa nga yatang relo ang suot nito, iba talaga pag rich kid.

“8,” sagot nito at naging dahilan ng paglaki ng mga mata ni Junmyeon. “Seryoso ba?,” paninigurado niya bago magsimulang magpanic sa loob loob niya.

“Oo nga, bakit ba?”

“May quiz kami sa next period, eto nga oh nakalabas tong Earth Sci book ko,” sagot ni Junmyeon bago binuklat ang libro para hanapin ang topic na kailangan niyang aralin.

“Shunga nakalabas nga hindi mo naman binasa. Bahala ka diyan,” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Inuuna kasi daldal eh,” singit ni Kyungsoo.

“Hoy kayo kaya dyan! Dinadaldal niyo ako masyado, alis na nga!,” pagtataboy ni Junmyeon sa kanila habang ang mga mata ay busy sa _"p_ _agbabasa."_

“Ang alam ko wala si Ms,” sabi ni Yixing.

Nang marinig ito ni Junmyeon, tiningnan niya si Yixing na may pagkinang sa mga mata, para bang anghel na pinadala ng langit, “Talaga???”

Tumango si Yixing, “Kaya wag ka nang magpanic diyan.”

“Sure ka ha,” sabi ni Junmyeon bago niya isinara ang libro niyang naging props lang. “Pag si Miss nandyan, wag ka na magpapakita sakin.”

“Edi wag kang maniwala,” sabi ni Yixing.

“Naniniwala ako, tinigil ko na nga pagbabasa eh.”

“Nasan nga pala jowa mo?,” singit ni Jongdae.

“Anong jowa ka diyan, wala ako non, pwede ba?”  
  


“Sira, sige ikaw bahala,” tumawa si Jongdae bago magsalita ulit, “Si Sehun, asan?”

“Huh? Sino yun?,” pagmamaang-maangan ni Junmyeon at dahilan naman kung bakit nakatanggap siya ng batok mula kay Kyungsoo. “Aray naman, makapunta na nga lang clinic.” Tumayo si Junmyeon pero hinigit siya ulit ni Kyungsoo pa-upo, “Magka-cut class ka na naman.”

“Huy hindi ah! Di ako ganon,” pagtatanggi niya. “Inaantok lang ako.”

“Sa bahay dapat natutulog, hindi sa clinic.”

“Luh, kala ko ba the school is our second home? Saka para san pa yung mga kama dun sa clinic kung di magagamit? Kung ayaw niyong gamitin, ako nalang ang gagamit para sa inyo, okay ba yun?” Tumango si Junmyeon sa sarili niyang tanong at tumayo. Isinara niya muna ang bag niya bago magpaalam, “Punta na akong clinic, kayo, magsilayas na kayo baka malate pa kayo ako na naman sisihin niyo.”

“Ayan na pala eh, uy Sehun!”

Napairap si Junmyeon kay Jongdae, niloloko na naman yata siya nito kaya tinulak niya ang mga kaibigan patayo para palayasin sa classroom nila.

“Uy, Jongdae!”

Napatigil si Junmyeon nang marinig ang boses na iyon. Totoo? Hindi siya niloloko ni Jongdae? Lumingon siya para i-kumpirma kung totoo o hindi at nakita niya nga ang kaklaseng si Sehun na ubod nang tangkad at ubod nang gwapo, pero hindi niya para aminin yun sa sarili niya at ipagsigawan sa mundo.

“Pigilan mo nga tong si Junmyeon aalis na naman palibhasa wala kayong teacher--mmm,” tinakpan ni Junmyeon ang bunganga ng madaldal niyang kaibigan at agad naman niyang pinagsisihan ito. “Kadiri,” irap niya at ipinunas ang palad sa uniform ni Jongdae. “Magsilayas na nga kayo.”

“Intayin niyo ako mamaya ha,” sabi ni Yixing at tumango si Junmyeon.

Nang makaalis ang tatlong kaibigan ni Junmyeon, lumapit sa kaniya si Sehun at umupo sa upuan niya, “San ba punta mo, Junmyeon?”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Sehun at saka inirapan, “Bakit? Ihahatid mo ba ako?” Umiling si Sehun kaya nagsalita ulit si Junmyeon, “Hindi pala eh, edi shut up nalang,” mataray na sabi niya.

“Isusumbong kita cutting class ka na naman ah.”

“Yabang mo, feeling di siya ganun.”

“Hindi talaga, mabait akong estudyante eh.”

“Kadiri, mahiya ka nga sa sinasabi mo,” sabi ni Junmyeon at inirapan niya ulit Sehun bago tumalikod at nagsimulang maglakad. 

“Junmyeon!”  
  


“Oh?!,” asar na sagot niya.

“Ihahatid na nga.”

* * *

  
  


Lunch break na naman pero ito ang isa sa mga lunch break na hindi excited si Junmyeon. Paano ba naman, hindi sila makakapagdaldalan dahil kailangan niyang ipasa ang list of possible research topics niya mamayang hapon. At heto, pigang-piga na ata ang utak niya o tinatamad lang siyang gamitin ito kaya desperadong nagtanong sa mga kaibigan, “Ano pa bang pede?” 

“Ba’t sa amin ka nagtatanong, hindi naman kami partner mo?”

Now is not the right time, yan ang sinabi ni Junmyeon sa sarili niya. Hindi ito ang oras para awayin niya si Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo ang pinakamatino at may pinakamataas na grade sa kanilang apat, siya ang pag-asa niya.

“Kyungsoo please, isa nalang oh.”

“Wala na rin akong maisip, nalagay ko na para samin.”

“Ang damot mo,” paiyak na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Isa nalang ba kulang?,” tanong ni Yixing at tumango naman si Junmyeon.

“Sino ba partner mo diyan? Siya pag-isipin mo nung isa,” suggestion ni Jongdae at ngumuso naman si Junmyeon, “Wala naman akong mapapala dun eh.”

“Sino ba?”

“Si Sehun.”

“Ehhhh? Si Sehun? Partner mo?”

“Oo nga,” inis na sagot ni Junmyeon kay Jongdae. “Asan na ba yung mokong na yun?,” tanong niya sa sarili at saka iginala ang mga mata sa loob ng classroom. Bigo, walang Sehun.

Maya-maya pa ay nagbukas ang pinto ng classroom nina Junmyeon, dahilan para siya at ang mga kaibigan niya ay mapatingin doon. Nagkatinginan si Junmyeon at Sehun kaya hindi sinayang ni Junmyeon ang pagkakataon para irapan si Sehun. Nakaramdam siya nang tuwa nang makita si Sehun, pero don’t get him wrong daw, tuwa dahil sa wakas, hindi na niya iistress-in ang research na to dahil si Sehun ang pag-iisipin niya ng isang topic para may ambag naman kahit papano.

“Huy Sehun, miss ka na raw netong kaibigan namin,” sabi ni Jongdae, nakatanggap tuloy siya ng sipa mula kay Junmyeon.

“Pinagsasasabi mo diyan,” masungit na sabi ni Junmyeon. “Haynako, alam niyo ba,” panimula ni Junmyeon sa mga kaibigan niya. Nag-sigh siya bago magpatuloy, “Alam niyo wala naman akong problema sa paglandi---”

“Basta ikaw yung lalandiin? Ganun ba?,” singit ni Jongdae. “Joke lang, sige na ituloy mo na.”  
  


Napairap si Junmyeon at magsasalita na sana siya nang biglang putulin na naman siya ng kaibigan, si Kyungsoo naman this time, “Hilig mo umirap noh?”

“Pake mo? Inggit ka ba?”

“Junmyeon, yung sinasabi mo,” sabat ni Yixing.

Mabuti nalang may Yixing siya, matino at mabait paminsan. “Ayun na nga, as I was saying, wala naman akong PROBLEMA SA PAGLANDI, ang akin lang sana nag-aambag muna diba?,” pagpaparinig ni Junmyeon.

“Hindi ako lumalandi ah,” sabi ni Sehun at saka tumayo nang ayos pagkatapos ilagay ang tubig sa sahig. 

“Wala. Akong. Pake,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Tunog bitter ka Jun, research pa ba pinag-uusapan natin dito?,” singit ni Jongdae at saka tumawa nang malakas. “Uy kayo ha, may something going on ba?”

“Something going on?,” tanong ni Sehun, kunwari nag-iisip ng sagot habang naglalakad palapit sa kanila. Umupo siya sa upuang katabi ni Junmyeon saka hinila palapit sa kaniya ang upuan ni Junmyeon. “Meron, kaso dati lang.”

“OMG,” irit ni Jongdae. “Seryoso? Kelan? Hindi ko alam!”

“Same,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ako rin, di ko alam, di ka nagkukwento, Jun?”

Sinamaan nang tingin ni Junmyeon si Sehun saka sinuntok sa braso, “Anong dati ka diyan, manahimik ka na nga lang kung magkakalat ka lang din ng fake news dito.”

“Anong fake news? Totoo kaya, diba ex kita?,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun. 

“Anong ex? Ang kapal mo! One day lang yun ha, feel na feel mo naman na tawagin akong ex!”

“So totoo?,” singit ni Jongdae na parang kinikilig at nag-thumbs up pa sa kaniya si Sehun. 

“Hoy kayo, umalis na nga kayo,” baling ni Junmyeon sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Ay, babe time na pala, sige una na kami,” pang-aasar ni Jongdae bago hilahin yung dalawa palabas ng classroom nina Junmyeon.

Nang makaalis sina Jongdae, humarap si Junmyeon sa kaliwa at hinampas si Sehun sa noo.  
  


“Aray ko naman,” daing ni Sehun habang hinihilot ang noo niya. 

“Ikaw kasi, kung ano-anong sinasabi mo sa mga kaibigan ko! Kapal!”

“Totoo naman ah, ex kita,” sabi ni Sehun sabay kindat.

“Kadiri!,” sabi ni Junmyeon at tumawa si Sehun. Kinuha ni Junmyeon ang papel at ballpen na nakapatong sa arm chair niya at ibinigay kay Sehun, “Oh! Mag-isip ka ng isang topic para may ambag ka naman!” mataray na sabi niya bago itinulak ang upuan na inuupuan ni Sehun palayo. Tumayo siya at naglakad.

“San ka, ex?,” tanong ni Sehun nang naglakad si Junmyeon palayo.

“Sa CR!,” inis na sagot niya.

“Hatid kita?,” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

“No thanks!,” sigaw niya saka tuluyang lumabas sa classroom at malakas na isinara ang pinto.

* * *

Lunch break na naman pero hindi gaya noong mga nakaraang linggo, mag-isa lang sa classroom si Junmyeon. Wala ang mga kaibigan niya dahil pumuntang canteen para bumili ulit ng pagkain at si Junmyeon, bilang tinatamad gumalaw ay hindi na sumama sa kanila.

Literal na mag-isa lang siya sa classroom dahil madalas nga ay sila-silang magkakaibigan lamang ang tumatambay doon. Ngayon may pa-ilan-ilan siyang kaklase na pumapasok dahil may kukunin sa bag pero hindi rin nagtatagal. Maging ang mga kaklase niya ay nagtaka dahil mag-isa at tahimik si Junmyeon sa loob. Nakaupo lang siya sa upuan niya at gumagamit ng cellphone. 

Nasa kalagnitaan ng paglalaro si Junmyeon nang biglang may pumasok sa classroom nila. Hindi niya sana ito papansinin pero nang marinig ang boses, hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na mapatingin, “Oy.”

Nakita niya ang kaklase niyang si Sehun na pawisan at may hawak na towel. Malamang sa malamang galing sa court to at naglaro kasama sina Chanyeol ng basketball. Matapos tingnan ang kagwapuhan ni Sehun, binalik ni Junmyeon ang atensyon sa cellphone para kunwari wala siyang pake at hindi siya affected sa presensya ni Sehun.

Naglakad si Sehun papunta sa bag niya, “Ba’t mag-isa ka?,” tanong ni Sehun. 

“Pake mo?”  
  


“Tinatanong nang ayos eh,” sabi ni Sehun. Ipinatong niya ang towel niya sa armchair at hinubad ang t-shirt na basang basa ng pawis. “Magkakasakit ako neto, di ka man lang concerned?”  
  


Nagnakaw ng tingin si Junmyeon at napaiwas din agad nang makitang shirtless ang kaklase, “Ba’t ba kasi dito ka nagpapalit alam mo namang may aircon?,” masungit niyang sabi.

Napatawa lang si Sehun at naglakad palapit sa pwesto niya. “Ex,” tawag niya at saktong pagtingin ni Junmyeon, ihinagis ni Sehun ang t-shirt niyang hinubad. Dahil sa reflexes, nasalo ni Junmyeon sa isang kamay ang t-shirt. Tumawa nang malakas si Sehun nang makita ang reaksyon ni Junmyeon nang marealize nitong basang-basa ng pawis ang t-shirt na sinalo niya.

Ibinato ito pabalik kay Sehun, “Kadiri ka!,” inis at pasigaw na sabi ni Junmyeon. 

Kinuha ni Sehun ang t-shirt niya sa sahig nang tumatawa pa rin. Bumalik siya sa pwesto niya at kinuha ang hoodie na nakapatong sa upuan at isinuot ito.

“Kadiri ka talaga, Sehun!,” asar na sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Sus, ba’t mo ba sinalo?,” natatawa at nang-aasar na sagot naman nung isa. Matapos ayusin ni Sehun ang gamit niya, hinila niya ang pinakamalapit na upuan at tinabi ito kay Junmyeon.

“Ano na naman?,” irap ni Junmyeon.

“To naman, sinasamahan na nga para di ka lonely.”

“Alone lang ako pero di ako lonely, magkaiba yun,” masungit niyang sagot.

“Pinaglihi ka ba sa sama ng loob?”

Tiningnan siya ng masama ni Junmyeon.

“Joke lang eh, sungit mo kasi lagi.”

“Anong pake mo?”

“Sabi ko nga wala.”

Tinitigan ni Sehun ang kaklaseng nagpapanggap maging busy sa cellphone. “Lalaro pa sana ako kaso mag-isa ka dito,” sabi niya.

Umirap si Junmyeon, “So? Edi maglaro ka.”

“Eh mag-isa ka nga dito.”  
  


“Ano namang pake mo?”

“Bahala ka nga,” sabi ni Sehun at katahimikan na naman ang bumalot sa loob ng silid. “Ex,” tawag niya para basagin ang katahimikan.

“Tigilan mo na nga ako diyan sa ka-e-ex ex mo.”

“Edi Junmyeon. Junmyeon.”

“Oh?”

“Junmyeon Oh? Ikaw ha. Gusto mo na agad kunin surname ko, speed mo naman,” asar niya. “Pero bagay naman, Junmyeon Oh,” pag-uulit niya.

“Ewan ko sayo, tigilan mo ako.”

“Joke lang. Ulit nga, ikaw kasi eh.”

“Anong ako? Ikaw diyan etong nang-iistorbo.”

“Sakit naman nun istorbo pala ako pero Junmyeon,” tumigil si Sehun sa pagsasalita at nag-antay ng tugon mula kay Junmyeon.

“Bakit ba?”

“Hatid kita?”  
  


“Anong hatid ka diyan? Hindi ako paalis.”

“Hatid kita, pabalik sa puso ko.”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Sehun nang masama na salungat naman sa pamumula ng pisngi at tenga niya, “Kadiri ka talaga.”

“Ayaw mo? Dali na,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

“Edi wow. Lumayas ka nga dito,” pagtataboy ni Junmyeon.

“Sus, kilig ka lang eh. Dali na, hatid na kita pabalik sa puso ko tapos hindi na kita paaalisin ulit.”

**Author's Note:**

> yay salamat po sa pagbabasa kung meron man HAHAHAHA sa susunod po ulit ^^


End file.
